


Face Your Fears

by TheInfiniteQuestion



Series: Poly-ship Fics [3]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Multi, Polyamory, bechaubrissar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4616406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInfiniteQuestion/pseuds/TheInfiniteQuestion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic that explores the OT4's fears (in my headcanon): Aubrey (deep water), Beca (snakes), Chloe (seagulls), and Kommissar (thunderstorms).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Face Your Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: 1. Kommissar inadvertently finds out what Aubrey’s biggest fear is 2. Kommissar and Aubrey admit their feelings to each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know the prompts say Kommissar and Aubrey, but this is still the OT4. Aubrissar is just the main focus of this part. Seeing as this is the longest chapter I’ve ever written (4,000+ words, guys. How?), there are a lot of other minor headcanons/prompts packed into it, and I can’t really name all of them.

“Pool day!!!”

Chloe bounded happily into the living room where her girlfriends were sitting. Beca and Aubrey looked up from their conversation at the redhead, who was bouncing with excitement. Luisa, who was reading, raised an eyebrow and smiled in amusement, but didn’t look up from her book.

Beca chuckled. “I take it a trip to the pool is in order?”

The redhead nodded vigorously. “Uh huh!” She grabbed Beca and Aubrey by the wrists, tugging them off of the couch. “Let’s go! Luisa, come on!!”

The German shook her head, smiling at the girl’s pure energy. “Very well. To the pool, we go.”

Chloe squealed in delight, pulling Beca and Aubrey along behind her, the brunette protesting at her speed, and the blonde sighing and going with it. The redhead dragged them to their respective rooms urging them to get ready as she stood in the hallway, eagerly waiting.

A few minutes later, Beca and Aubrey reappeared with their swimming bags and followed Chloe out to the car where Luisa was already packing her things. The taller woman took all of their bags, putting them in the trunk and shutting it, then went to the driver’s seat.

Chloe went to sit in the passenger’s seat, stopping the German before she could start driving. The woman raised an eyebrow at her. “Are we not going to the pool?”

The redhead giggled. “Well yeah, but we’re not going to the public pool. Here.” She handed Luisa a slip of paper. “Go to this address.”

A look of understanding dawned of Aubrey’s face. “Oh, we’re going to Nick’s house, aren’t we?”

Chloe nodded. “Yep!”

Beca sat up, tilting her head. “Uh... who’s Nick?”

Luisa glanced sideways at the redhead. “Yes, I would also like to know who this... ‘Nick’ person is...”

The redhead beamed at them. “Oh, he’s super nice! He lets me use his pool when he’s out of town! And he’s got a puppy!” Her face fell a little. “But the puppy’s not there right now...”

Beca stared at her. “That... didn’t answer my question...”

Chloe shrugged, grinning. “Pool day!!”

Luisa sighed, glancing at Aubrey through the rear view mirror. “Who is Nick?”

“One of Chloe’s exes. He _is_ really nice. And he takes great care of his pool, so this is good. We can-”

“Whoa, whoa, wait a minute...” Beca looked at Aubrey. “One of her _exes_??”

Aubrey raised an eyebrow. “Yes...?”

The brunette glanced at Luisa, who caught her gaze in the rear view mirror. As they exchanged looks of confusion, Chloe rambled on. “His puppy is so cute! Her name is Pepper and she’s-”

The German cleared her throat. “So... you are very friendly with Nick, hm?”

The redhead nodded. “He’s probably one of my nicest exes!”

Aubrey spoke up. “Well, Jason was pretty nice. I mean, he _did_ lend us his car that one time.”

Chloe perked up. “That’s right! Ohhh, and Hannah’s so great too!”

Aubrey nodded. “Her make up is so on point all the time. It’s impressive.”

“Ooh, but Rachel! Aw, her garden looks so nice now! Have you seen it?”

“I did. She’s done so well with it-”

“ _Guys_.”

Chloe and Aubrey stopped, looking at Beca inquisitively. The brunette was glancing back and forth between them, her brow furrowed in confusion. “Who _are_ these people??”

Chloe smiled. “They’re my exes. They’re all super nice, don’t worry!”

Beca’s jaw dropped, and she looked to Aubrey for an explanation. The blonde looked back at her. “What?”

The brunette shook her head in disbelief. “I... you’re _okay_ with this??”

Aubrey shrugged. “I don’t see why I wouldn’t be. They’re all perfectly nice people, like Chloe said.”

“But... I... uh...” Beca slumped back into her seat, trying to register everything. Luisa sat quietly, choosing to focus on the drive to the pool.

As they arrived at the house, Chloe practically sprinted to the door. Her tongue stuck out in concentration as she fished through her bag. “Ah! Gotcha!” She pulled out a set of keys and stuck one in the lock, opening the door for the others.

Luisa raised an eyebrow. “You have your... ex-boyfriend’s keys...?”

“Uh huh!”

Beca blinked. “Uh... why...?”

“He has a pool! And a puppy!”

The brunette sighed. “Chloe, no matter how many times you say that, it’s _really_ not a valid answer.”

Aubrey walked past her into the house. “I really don’t see why you and Luisa are so concerned about this.”

The German scoffed. “She still has the keys to her ex-boyfriend’s house.”

Chloe waved off the observation, leading them through the house and to the back patio. “I still have all of my exes’ keys.”

Beca stopped in her tracks. “ _What?_ Aubrey, how are you so okay with this??”

The blonde shrugged. “Seriously, Beca, why are you so worried about this?” She turned to look at Luisa. “And you. What’s going on with you two?”

The two in question stood silently. Luisa had her arms crossed and refused to look at Aubrey, while Beca was glaring at the floor. Aubrey tilted her head, staring at them. “Are you... jealous??”

The shorter blonde started laughing, causing the other two to stare in confusion at her. Aubrey shook her head, still chuckling. “Oh my god, you guys... there is absolutely _no_ reason to be jealous. Chloe’s just really friendly, you know that.”

“Hey!” Chloe, who was standing by the pool, yelled at them. “Get your butts over here!”

Aubrey rolled her eyes, smirking. “Come on, you two. In the pool.”

Luisa shook herself out of her stupor first, glancing down at Beca, who was still trying to figure things out. She grinned, swooping down to pick the girl up bridal style. The taller woman laughed as the brunette shrieked in surprise, and she went over to join Aubrey and Chloe, who were both laughing at the scene.

“Luisa, put me down!” Beca struggled against the tall blonde, who grinned at her.

“You are ready to swim, _ja_?”

“ _Yes_ , so put me-”

_*SPLASH*_

Beca surfaced after a moment, glaring at the German. “You’re gonna pay for that.”

Luisa raised an eyebrow, smirking at the challenge. “Oh?”

The brunette returned her smirk. “Yeah.”

“Hm. We will see about that.”

Chloe, who had jumped in soon after Beca was thrown in, swam toward the smaller girl and whispered something in her ear. The brunette grinned. “Yes. Let’s do it!”

Aubrey looked at them suspiciously. “Do _what_ , exactly?”

Chloe jumped up and down. “Chicken!”

Luisa stared at her. “What?”

“It’s a game. Two-on-two, where one person is on the other person’s shoulders and the people on top try to push the other two down. It’s fun!”

Beca shrugged. “It’s basically water wrestling.”

The German’s eyes widened in intrigue, and she got in the pool, immediately diving underwater. As she surfaced, she picked Aubrey up on her shoulders. Beca and Chloe stared as they towered over the two. Chloe pouted. “Hey, that’s not fair!”

Beca nodded in agreement. “ _So_ not fair.”

Aubrey smirked. “Too bad. I’m perfectly fine with this arrangement. If _you_ have a problem with it, we don’t have to play.”

Chloe’s eyes gleamed with determination, and she went underwater, coming back up with Beca on her shoulders. The brunette gulped as the two blondes still towered over them by a number of inches. She glanced down at the redhead. “Uh, Chloe? Are you sure about this?”

“Totally! Let’s do this!!”

Beca and Aubrey put their hands together, pushing against each other as Chloe and Luisa braced them, both sides refusing to lose. The brunette smirked at Aubrey. “You’re going down, Posen!”

The blonde in question glared at her. “Not if you go down first, Mitchell. Forward, Luisa!”

The German nodded, pushing forward, forcing Chloe to step back in order to regain balance. The redhead narrowed her eyes at the smirking woman, and she tapped Beca on the leg, getting the brunette’s attention.

“When I say ‘now’, you push as hard as you can, okay?”

Beca glanced down at Chloe in confusion, trying to focus on her words without letting Aubrey push her off. “What?”

“Just do it! Now!!”

As Beca pushed Aubrey back with all the force she could muster, Chloe swept her leg quickly against Luisa’s, throwing off the woman’s balance and toppling them. The girls cheered at their victory as Aubrey surfaced and crossed her arms. “You cheated!”

Beca scoffed. “Psh, did _not_.”

Chloe smirked at the other girl. “You’re just super jelly, ‘cause we beat you.”

Aubrey rolled her eyes. “Whatever. Revenge is coming for you anyway.”

“Wait, what?” The redhead screamed as Luisa surfaced, hoisting the girl over her head and throwing her back in the water. Chloe came back up giggling, and playfully pushed the taller woman. “Jeez, you’re such a jerk!”

Beca crossed her arms. “Well, yeah. You didn’t figure that out when she threw _me_ in?”

The German laughed. “Not to worry, my feisty little _Maus_. Everybody is... ‘fair game’.” With that, she dove back underwater. Beca watched in uncertainty, her eyes hardening in concern as she realized the blonde was heading toward Aubrey. Beca nudged Chloe, whose eyes widened when she came to the same realization.

“Luisa, wait! She can’t-”

Chloe’s warning was drowned out by a shriek as Aubrey was pulled underwater by the taller woman. The shorter blonde struggled, kicking and scratching viciously until Luisa brought them up. Aubrey surfaced, gasping for breath, her chest heaving violently as she reached for the side of the pool and dragged herself to the shallow end.

Luisa tilted her head in confusion, her brow furrowing in concern as she watched the girl tremble. She looked at Beca and Chloe for an answer, and the redhead sighed. “She can’t exactly swim...”

The taller woman tensed. “What? Why did you not say so?”

Beca shrugged. “Well, no one was really expecting _that_...”

The German sighed and followed the shorter blonde toward the pool’s steps and sat down, coaxing the still shaking girl into her arms. She mumbled apologies into Aubrey’s hair, softly kissing her temple and gently swaying them in an effort to calm the girl down.

Beca and Chloe looked on, the redhead smiling at the woman’s tenderness. She moved to wrap her arms around the brunette from behind, resting her chin on Beca’s shoulder. “They can be so cute together.”

Beca nodded. “In rare moments.”

Chloe sighed. “I guess we should head home, huh?”

The brunette hummed in agreement. They headed toward the steps, both stopping to make sure Aubrey was okay. Chloe smiled apologetically and kissed her on the forehead. Beca rubbed the girl’s arm soothingly, kissing her on the cheek. She turned to Luisa. “Take your time. We’ll be here when you’re ready.”

The taller woman nodded. She glanced down at Aubrey, who was curled up against her. Luisa sighed, rubbing slow circles on the girl’s back. “Are you ready to go home?”

The girl nodded after a moment, and the German stood, helping Aubrey up and out of the pool. She grabbed a towel, wrapping it around the girl and gently ushered her inside to change. Once everyone was ready, they headed back out to the car.

The drive home was quiet. Chloe was sleeping peacefully in the passenger’s seat, having tired herself out from her excessive energy. Beca was in the back, staring out the window in thought, and Aubrey was pressing herself against the side of the car, trying to force herself to sleep.

Beca’s ears perked up at the sound of small whimpers coming from the other side of the car. She turned to look at Aubrey, who had started shaking again and twitching anxiously. The brunette sighed sadly and took the girl’s hand.

Aubrey turned to look at her, her eyes welling with tears. Beca motioned for her to come closer, and she scooted towards the brunette. As Aubrey leaned against the smaller girl, Beca wrapped her arm around the blonde and kissed the top of her head reassuringly.

Beca’s eyes met Luisa’s in the rear view mirror and the German nodded to her in thanks. The brunette nodded back, then turned her attention back to Aubrey. She decided to settle for cradling the other girl against her chest in an effort to lull her to sleep until they got home.

~~~~~

Aubrey’s eyes fluttered open as Luisa pulled the car into their driveway. The taller woman occupied herself with waking Chloe up as Beca looked at Aubrey intently. After a moment, the brunette spoke quietly. “Are you okay?”

Aubrey shrugged. “I will be.”

Beca nodded, patting her leg sympathetically, then got out of the car to help Luisa unload their bags. As Aubrey got out of the car, Chloe was standing there waiting for her. The redhead stepped forward, hugging her tightly. “I’m so sorry, Bree...”

“It’s fine, Chlo. Really. I’ll be fine.”

Chloe shook her head. “Bree, you’ve gotta stop doing that. Let us take care of you. That’s what we’re here for...”

Aubrey let go of her and smiled. “I know. But I think I just need some rest right now, okay?” She took the redhead’s hands, kissing them softly. “I promise.”

Chloe sighed, but nodded. “Okay. Sleep well.”

“Thanks.”

Luisa stopped to watch as the girl disappeared into the house, and sighed. Beca walked up to her and patted her arm. “You should go talk to her. I mean, not _right_ now, ‘cause she likes her space, but... yeah. A conversation needs to happen at some point.”

The German grunted. Beca nudged her in the side. “Seriously, Luisa. This was a real thing that happened today. That’s the only legitimate fear Aubrey has, and it _really_ messes her up.”

Chloe turned to them, humming in agreement. “You two really need to establish what you are to each other. Like, I know you _know_ , but... you’ve never really said it out loud, and I think now would be a good time to do that.”

Luisa looked at both of them, then sighed again, knowing they were right. “Very well.” She finished taking the bags inside, then headed upstairs to find Aubrey, chuckling as Beca and Chloe silently cheered her on.

Aubrey was curled up in a ball on her bed, wrapped in layers of blankets and still trying to sleep off her panic from the events that had occurred earlier. She groaned in frustration as the memory flashed through her mind when she tried to close her eyes, and she sighed heavily.

The girl cursed to herself as she felt her breath start to quicken again, and a familiar gurgling in her stomach was warning her that her panic level was getting too high. “No... no, no, no... don’t do this. Not now...”

The blonde’s muttering was interrupted by a soft knock on her door. A muffled voice flowed through from the other side. “Aubrey...?”

She sighed, hesitating to respond. After a moment, the door creaked open slowly and Luisa shuffled in quietly, closing the door behind her. The taller woman looked at the girl, then shifted her gaze to the floor. “I’m sorry... Nobody told me you could not swim...”

A small scoff came from the bundle of blankets as Aubrey responded. “It’s not really that. I just don’t like deep water or being submerged. It makes me...” She heaved a deep sigh. “It makes me feel like I’m not in control... and that scares me...”

Luisa walked over to the bed, settling behind Aubrey, and wrapped her arms around the girl. They laid together quietly for a while, the shorter blonde slowly snuggling back into the taller woman. Aubrey unraveled the blankets she was wrapped in to reach behind her, taking Luisa’s hand and intertwining their fingers.

The German glanced down, but said nothing, listening as the girl started to speak. “I’m sorry I hurt you. I just... I freaked out because I really thought I might die. I know it’s stupid, but-”

Luisa shook her head, hushing the girl. “ _Nein_. It's not stupid. _I_ was stupid. I caused much unnecessary panic, and someone I love almost drowned because of it-” The taller woman stopped, blinking as she registered what she had just said. _Did I just refer to Aubrey as someone I love?_

Aubrey had frozen at those words too. She glanced around, waiting for an explanation, but nothing of the sort came. The girl bit her lip, hesitating. “Do you... do you really love me...?”

Luisa lightly squeezed the hand that she was still holding. “Oh, darling... of course I do...” She sighed. “I just have a difficult time expressing it.”

Aubrey’s lips quirked up in a small smile. “I guess we both have to work on that, huh?”

The German chuckled. “I suppose we do.”

Both blondes jerked in surprise as Chloe burst through the door. “Aw, you guys finally admitted it! Yay!!”

Aubrey sat up, glaring at her. “Excuse me, we were having a moment.”

Beca walked in, waving sheepishly at the two on the bed. “Heh heh, yeah, sorry about that... we’ll just, uh... leave you to it. Come on, Chlo...” She grabbed the ecstatic redhead, dragging her out of the room and shutting the door.

Luisa chuckled as she heard the brunette quietly scolding the other girl. Aubrey sighed, shaking her head. “I love Chloe, but she just does _not_ understand boundaries sometimes...”

The taller woman shrugged. “That is just how she is, but of course, that is also why we love her, no?” She grinned, pulling the girl towards her. “But _that_ is not our concern at the moment.”

Aubrey giggled as Luisa rolled them so the shorter girl was on top of her. She leaned down, capturing the woman’s lips in a soft, slow kiss that quickly evolved into a series of rapid, fervent kisses. Before they could get any further, the door opened again, and they both looked up to glare daggers at the intruder.

Chloe was standing in the doorway. Aubrey sighed, rolling off of Luisa, and raised an eyebrow at the redhead. “What do you want now?”

Beca stalked back in, trying to get Chloe out of the room again, but the girl didn’t budge. She pouted. “I wanna kiss you guys too!”

The German laughed, motioning for her to come over, and Chloe happily joined the two, practically throwing herself onto their laps. Aubrey shook her head, smiling as she watched the taller woman shower the giggling redhead with tender kisses.

Beca rolled her eyes slouching against the doorway. “Well jeez, I guess my kisses aren’t good enough for you...”

The redhead whined at the brunette, reaching out towards her. “Beca, nooo! Get over here!”

Luisa nodded. “Yes, little _Maus_ , you should join us.”

Aubrey shrugged. “Why not? Everyone else is already here.”

The brunette raised an eyebrow, her gaze shifting from the taller woman’s inviting gesture, to the shorter blonde’s nod of acceptance, to the redhead’s pleading puppy dog face. She sighed, giving in. “Okay, okay.”

“Yay! Cuddle pile!!” As soon as Beca was within Chloe’s reach, she grabbed the brunette, tugging her down onto the bed. Aubrey grunted at the added weight, but said nothing, quietly watching everyone. Chloe was holding onto Beca, and kissing her cheeks repeatedly in an effort to reassure her while Luisa laughed and ruffled the brunette’s hair.

A smile broke out on Aubrey’s face, and her eyes began to glisten with fresh tears. Soft laughter bubbled from her chest as she was overwhelmed by the joy of having her girlfriends’ company. The others immediately stopped, turning to look at Aubrey in concern.

Beca’s eyes widened. “Oh jeez, she’s crying...”

Chloe gasped. “I think we hurt her!” She pushed Beca off of her and rolled off of Aubrey and Luisa’s laps, watching the shorter blonde with a worried look.

The German sighed. “I just calmed her down, and now look what you two did. You made her cry again.”

As Beca and Chloe voiced their protests, the impending argument only made Aubrey laugh harder, the tears streaming down her face even faster. The brunette tilted her head. “Aubrey...? If you’re dying or something, Chloe might just have a heart attack. Come on, use your words.”

Aubrey’s laughter settled down, and she wiped the tears from her eyes and cheeks. “I’m fine. Perfectly fine.”

Beca stared at her. “Are you sure...?”

As all of her girlfriends watched her in concern, Aubrey laughed, shaking her head. “You guys are idiots.” Before any of them could object to her statement, she continued. “I love you so much... all of you...”

Chloe’s eyes pricked with tears. “Aww, Bree...”

Beca smiled at her, shrugging modestly. Luisa grinned, drawing them all into a bear hug. Aubrey sighed in content, relishing the feeling of being surrounded by her girlfriends, and smiled at the realization that Chloe was right; they were her support system.

Once they parted, she glanced at all of them. Luisa was content, Chloe was beaming at her, and Beca was smirking. She raised an eyebrow at the brunette. “What?”

“So you _do_ have a heart.”

Aubrey rolled her eyes, playfully pushing the other girl away. “Get out of my room, you jerk.”

Beca laughed on her way out the door, Chloe happily trailing behind. Aubrey glanced up at Luisa, who was standing by the edge of the bed. The taller woman turned to her, offering the girl her hand.

Aubrey took it, smiling appreciatively. She studied the German, her face falling as she noticed the scratch marks scattered across the woman’s skin from the pool incident. She tsked, brushing her fingers along a particularly angry mark near Luisa’s neck.

The taller woman inhaled sharply, and the girl pulled back. “Sorry! Sorry... here...” She sat Luisa back down on the bed and went to her bedside table, rummaging through it. The German watched as the girl returned with a first aid kit, and she chuckled. “You are always prepared, even in your bedroom?”

Aubrey shrugged. “You never know.”

She took a cotton ball, pouring some rubbing alcohol onto it, and dabbed carefully at Luisa’s wounds. The German’s face twitched in discomfort as the shorter blonde found some deeper cuts. Aubrey pursed her lips in concentration as she continued on, occasionally mumbling apologies to the woman.

Once she finished, she bandaged the cuts and stood back to admire her work, nodding to herself. “There. All better.”

“Not quite.”

Aubrey’s brow furrowed. “What? No. It’s perfect.” Her face fell slightly. “Right? Or did I miss something? Luisa, you’re hurt. _Please_. Tell me if I-”

Her rising panic was cut off by a swift but tender kiss. She blinked at the taller woman, then looked away, suddenly embarrassed about her outburst. “Oh. Right. You used that as an excuse to... Right...”

Luisa chuckled at Aubrey’s weak response. “ _Now_ I’m all better.” She cupped the girl’s cheek, smiling softly. “But the better question is, are _you_ all better?”

The shorter blonde nodded. “Much.”

“Excellent.” Luisa turned to leave, but she was stopped by a hand on her arm. She raised an eyebrow, looking back at Aubrey curiously. The girl was uncharacteristically meek as she stared at the floor. “I just... I... um... you know...”

Her face was tinted pink as she mumbled something under her breath. The taller woman leaned in closer. “What was that?”

“I love you.”

The German tilted her head. Aubrey sighed. “I know I... I don’t exactly say it enough, but you know I-”

Luisa pressed a chaste kiss to the girl’s forehead before she could ramble on. The taller woman smiled. “I love you too.”

The German took Aubrey’s hand, nodding toward the door. “Come. Let’s see what the other two are doing.”

The shorter blonde nodded, and they headed out, descending the stairs hand in hand. They were greeted by the sound of their girlfriends bickering as they watched _Up_ in the living room.

“Chloe, you can’t get a talking dog. Those don’t even exist.”

“Ooh, then how about a regular dog?”

“You know Aubrey would never let that happen. She says they get too dirty.”

“Aww, but I’d take care of him!”

“You’d sit and pet him for, like, five hours.”

“Yeah, I’d take care of his emotional needs!”

“Not good enough.”

“ _*_ But _Beca..._ ”

“Chloe...”

Aubrey smirked as they approached the two on the couch. “ We’re not getting a dog, Chloe.”

The redhead pouted. “What?? But... Bree, look at him!” She pointed at the TV screen. “Don’t you want a cute fluffy puppy like that??”

“No. Now scoot.”

Chloe heaved an exaggerated sigh, but moved closer to Beca, making room for Aubrey and Luisa to sit. Aubrey rolled her eyes as the redhead curled up against Beca, whining to the amused brunette. Luisa wrapped an arm around the shorter blonde, and the girl snuggled up against her.

“Hey.”

The taller woman glanced down at the girl huddled against her. “Hm?”

“I...” Aubrey gestured at their position. “Don’t get used to this, okay?”

The German chuckled. “I had not planned to.” She shrugged. “You are Aubrey. Fierce, independent, and... occasionally a pain in my- ow!”

The woman rubbed her side where Aubrey had pinched, the shorter girl glaring up at her. “Don’t even go there.”

“Nothing gets past you, hm?”

“Nope.”

Luisa laughed, hugging the girl closer. “Never change.”

Aubrey smirked. “I hadn’t planned to.”


End file.
